In The Year 3014
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Chia, Bradam, and Maddy. Futuristic AU. Slightly OOC. Based off the book Matched by Ally Condie. Main paring is Chia, supporting parings are Bradam and Maddy. (More characters than listed.)
1. Prologue

**Summary for the summary box: Full Summary Inside. Chia, Bradam, and Maddy. Futuristic AU. Slightly OOC. Based off the book Matched by Ally Condie. Main paring is Chia, supporting parings are Bradam and Maddy. (More characters than listed.)**

**Full Summary: Over last the thousand years- with the total collapse of the Government we know now- planet Earth has changed dramatically, both for better and for worse. There is no war, no famines, no disease, but the Government controls everything. Where you work, what you're taught in school, who you fall in love with, when you die. Bionics are no longer a secret either. People who can afford to be bionic have a happy life, but in some parts of the world bionics aren't a luxury. People are suspicious of people who have bionics due to the incredible powers they have- but life is perfect for Mia, Addy and Bree Comenzo, and Chase, Marcus, and Adam Davenport.**

**They are the first people in the world to get bionics, all thanks to their parents, William Comenzo and Vanessa Comenzo, father and mother of Mia, Addison and Bree Comenzo, and Douglas Davenport, Adam, Marcus, Robert, and Chase's _real_ father, and Donald Davenport, Adam, Marcus, Robert and Chase's uncle, and Adam, Chase and Marcus's adoptive father. These are the people who created the bionic abilities, and are now world wide celebrities. Their works have been distributed throughout the world, and now more than 85% of the world is bionic, and the number is steadily growing.**

**Mia and Chase, Bree, Adam, and Addison and Marcus have all been best friends since they could crawl. They already know everything about each other, including their bionic abilities. The six teens go on life saving missions with each other all time. Life is good for a little while, and everything seems to be at peace, good. With training and missions going smoothly, and possible- _real_- relationships blooming between the six teenagers, the six teens are completely happy with their lives.**

**But the relationship between peace and prosperity and all out war and destruction is breaking and thinning, fraying faster than the Government can repair it. Millions of lives hang in the balance, but the world waits with tension as the Government threatens to crumble. And if the Government falls, the entire world will too.**

**Something sinister lurks in the shadows, threatening the thousand year peace, threatening to break the New Government. A group called The Pure Hearts- a large group of rebels that want to go back to the Old World; the ones with AND without bionics- threatens the carefully crafted peace and are plotting to kill all bionics, starting with the six bionic teenagers in Mission Creek, the home of Donald Davenport and William Comenzo. The Pure Hearts want the six teenagers to be an example of what they want, and how far they're willing to go for it.**

**But Mia, Addy, Bree, Chase, Marcus, and Adam are determined to fight back, no matter what happens to them- and each other- in the future. They will fight to their very last breath, and that's a promise.**

**Can the six teens take down The Pure Hearts in time and survive, which would keep the peace the Government has been trying so hard to keep, or will The Pure Hearts destroy them, which will threaten all out-war and destruction? **

**Starring**

**Victor Krane. (Graham Shields)**

**"So, how would you like your lives to end?"  
><strong>

**S-1. (Ashley Argota)**

**"Can I kill them now?"**

**Robert Davenport. (David Henrie)**

**"Oh yeah, killing you six will be a delight. An amazing achievement, even. But you guys know why we have to do this. You six are the only people that are standing in the way of The Pure Hearts. You're fighting for the Government, but can't you see that we're winning and you're loosing? I have been sent to kill you, because if the Governments leaders- you six- fall, so will the Government. This is going to be so much fun."**

**Rebecca Harrison. (Selena Gomez)**

**"You guys won't win this war. We, The Pure Hearts, are too strong for six teenagers to handle. You'll crumble, and then that God-forsaken government will follow right after that. So if I were you, I'd give up while you guys are still breathing."**

**Erin Comenzo. (Alexandra Daddario)**

**"The Pure Hearts won't win. You guys know how to fight. You WILL win this battle."**

**Eddy Davenport. (Logan Lerman)**

**"Yes, because everyone needs an incompetent relative that brings absolutely nothing to the table."**

**William Comenzo. (Tom Cruise)**

**"Guys, I love you. We're in this together, no matter what. After all, families stick together."**

**Vanessa Comenzo. (Jennifer Aniston)**

**"Donald, Douglas, Tasha, William, don't worry. There's nothing to worry about, because Adam, Addy, Bree, Chase, Marcus and Mia will fight the Pure Hearts, and they'll win. I know they will. We have taught them everything we know, every shred of knowledge we have. They'll fight this war, and they'll win."**

**Donald Davenport. (Hal Sparks)**

**"It's easy to break down. And it takes twice as long for things to be fully healed. Sometimes they never do get fixed."**

**Douglas Davenport. (Jeremy Kent Jackson)**

**"Remember, guys, if you fall, the New Government will fall with you, and everything we have known for the past thousand years will be lost, and Hell will rule Earth."**

**Tasha Davenport. (Angel Parker)**

**"Come home safely, guys… Promise me?"**

**Leo Dooley. (Tyler Jackson Williams)**

**"You guys are bionic?! That's so cool!"**

**Addison Comenzo. (Kaya Scodelario)**

**"I can't imagine my life without my friends and family."**

**Bree Comenzo. (Kelli Burgland)**

**"No... This can't be happening."**

**Adam Davenport. (Spencer Boldman)**

**"No matter what happens to us in the future, just remember that I am so thankful for meeting you five."**

**Marcus Davenport. (Mateus Ward)**

**"Remember, guys, there's no going back to our old lives. Not anyone. We have to protect ourselves, and our family. Everyone we care about needs us to do this if they are to survive. We need to fight back. We need to be strong, and not just for ourselves, but for our families too. That's what we have to do. We need to be strong."**

**Chase Davenport. (Billy Unger)**

**"We're pawns of society. We're weapons. We're evil. We're monsters. We're not human. Weapons. Evil. Deadly. Inhuman. We are just freaks of nature. We're not anything close to what should be classified as human. No. We are monsters, we are weapons. We're just monsters, we're just weapons."**

**And Mia Comenzo. (Emilie Voe Nereng)**

**"…I never wanted this to happen. Not like this. But it did, and it's releasing Hell on Earth. I didn't want this to happen. But it did."**

**"Do you guys remember when swore that we wouldn't leave each other? Because we're all best friends. We're friends. We're best friends. We're sisters. We're brothers. We're family. We're lovers. We're allies. We're soldiers. We're pawns. We're monsters. We're weapons of pure destruction. We're evil. We're deadly. We're manipulative. We lie, we cheat. But, despite all of that, we are also heroes. And that will never change."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Prologue<strong>

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi there, everyone! I'm back with a brand new story, but this time it's set in the future. This story is AU, as well as a bit OOC. It is also based off the book Matched by Ally Condie, but there will be hints to other stories/books/TV shows as well feel free to mention them in a review. Okay, so who wants to do the first disclaimer of In The Year 3014?  
><strong>

**Erin: "I will. Okay, here's the deal, guys. In case you haven't noticed, Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything except for Mia, Addy, myself, her OC'S, and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy the first chapter of In The Year 3014!"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mia's POV<em>**

A knock on my bedroom door interrupts my peaceful sleeping state. I blink sleep out of my eyes, my mind is hazy for a half a second, but then I am somewhat more alert. Somewhat, but not fully. I shut my eyes and lay there in my bed for ten more peaceful seconds, trying to coax myself back to sleep, but it doesn't work. My sky blue eyes slowly blink open-fully this time- as I hear another knock on my door.

"Mia, wake up. It is time for breakfast, then we have to get ready and go to school." Bree, my older sister, voice filters through my bedroom door, and I moan, burying my face into one of the comfiest pillows in the world.

"But Bree," I say, my voice slightly thick with sleep as I roll over onto my back and talk to her through the door, "do I have to go to school today?"

Bree opens my painted-white bedroom door and pokes her head into my room, her long, dark brown hair falling down to her midsection, her brown eyes dancing with playfulness in the bright lights of my room. "Yes, yes you do."

I moan at that and grab a pillow and aim it at her face. I hear a small yelp, and I smirk a little bit as Bree glares at me, reaching up to sweep a lock of hair behind her ear. My comfy pillow is at the ground at her feet.

"I hate you." She mutters to me, bending down to pick up the said pillow off the ground. She dusts it off carefully and her eyes turn even more playful in the light.

I just roll my eyes at what she just said. In playful anger, she chucks the pillow back at me, which I simply block with my telekinesis, and I run my tan hand through my long blonde hair, playfully narrowing my eyes at her.

"No you don't." I say.

Bree sighs and now she rolls her eyes. "Yeah yeah, sure I don't hate you, blah blah blah, whatever. But seriously though Mia, breakfast is ready. Didn't you hear the breakfast bell? It rang about two minutes ago."

The breakfast bell. The bells in our house- in everyone's house- signal when food is ready. The bells go on three times a day without changing in pitch or changing in time, not even a minute or two off. They are precisely accurate, that's for sure. One of the bells is for breakfast, another one is for lunch- the lunch bell only works on weekends because we don't have school on the weekends- and the last one is for dinner. The breakfast and dinner bells ring every day on time. The actual bells themselves aren't too loud, but they aren't too quiet, either.

Which is why having bionic super-hearing can suck sometimes. Sometimes, even the smallest noise- like a cat's meow or a car door slamming- can hurt. It feels like everything is echoing around your head, or your at what people in the Old World called a "rock concert." Noises splitting your skull, echoing around your head, re-vibrating in your head almost constantly, unless you turn you bionic super hearing off, so you can hear like a normal human being. But still, needless to say that it causes lots of unwanted pain.

The bells signify that food is coming from a slot in the wall near the kitchen table. The Government made it a law that we have to eat healthier, because back in The Old World- a thousand plus years ago, something that we are forbidden to talk about outside of school- people back then were heavier and unhealthier. The term was called obesity. People died sometimes because of it.

Now, in the year 3014, we make sure that we're eating properly. Sure, we can still eat junk food, which is nice, but we are careful to make sure that we aren't taking in too much fats.

I shake my head at my sister. I must have slept through the bell signaling that our food is coming, which is weird, because with my bionic hearing, I can hear virtually anything. But I ignore it and run my hand through my blonde hair.

"Okay," She says. "Just come downstairs once your done changing out of your sleep plainclothes." And with that, my oldest sister shuts my bedroom door.

I nod my head at my oldest sister, even though she shut the door, so she can't see me nod, and I then fling the warm covers off of my body. I'm not cold, even once my feet touch my fuzzy white carpeted room. Every single room in the Comenzo Mansion- yes, we live in a mansion. (Being the daughter of one of the most influential people in the world has its perks, after all)- is set to our preferred temperature, so when we walk into the room, we can think of a temperature we want the room set at, and then it sets it automatically. It's pretty cool, actually. No pun intended there, either.

I get changed into comfortable plainclothes I have in my closet. We don't wear anything too flashy, like people back in the Old World did. We like to keep everything natural, simple, nothing that stands out. The clothes in my closet are colored coded and neatly hung on the hangers, without a single wrinkle in them. In the Society of the new Government, I feel like it is a necessity to have everything in order. Like my colored coded and neatly hung and wrinkle free plainclothes. But that's just me.

I shut my closet door once I'm done changing and put my discarded sleep plainclothes in the hamper that's pushed up against one of my walls in my room. Instantly, the clothes go down the large square metal box and disappear into the automatic washer and dries, where they will be washed and cleaned to perfection before they are automatically put on the clothes hangers again and put into my closet. It's nice.

I blink the rest of the sleep out of my eyes, then grab my purple and white hairbrush that is on my light red painted dresser. I comb my long blonde hair until it is silky smooth and bright and healthy, and there are no knots in my hair.

I set my brush down after a minute of brushing my hair until I think I look okay, and then grab a light blue hair scrunchy from a small drawer I have in my room.

I style my hair into a nice ponytail, and, once I think I look presentable enough, I grab my makeup kit and head to my bathroom that's connected to my bedroom.

I begin to apply my makeup carefully, making sure I don't mess anything up. I first apply some pretty colored blush that I know goes nicely with my skin tone. Then, I put the blush away and slip it into my bag. I grab a tube nice pink shiny lipgloss. Once I'm done with that, I apply some mascara, but not too much. Then, after I move some of my hair back, I put on some eyeliner, being careful not to smudge it.

After I am all done applying my makeup, I shut my bathroom light off with a small click and pull my bedroom door close, making sure I look okay.

Then, once I feel I look presentable, I shut bedroom door and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my mother, my father, and my three older sisters are sitting at the breakfast table, opening their food in the containers.

The food containers are something that we all are required to have, so the food doesn't get stale or run out of nutrients before its delivered to us. Because everyone knows that if we don't get enough nutrients in our bodies, that can make us sick, what with our bionic chips in the backs of our necks. And we don't want to get sick, that's for sure.

Almost instantly, good smells of warm breakfast waft in the air, making me smile brightly as my bionic senses pick up the smell of delicious breakfast. Little things like these make me happy. I like being able to see my friends and family smile. They make me happy.

I move my tan hands up to my hair to tighten my ponytail.

My three sisters smile at me as I take a seat in between Addison and Bree. They are bionic, like me. Well, two of my sisters are bionic, like I am, so they aren't Normos. Addy and Bree and I are the bionics in the Comenzo household, thanks to my dad and my mom, but Erin is not, but she's not exactly a Normo either.

I have three older sisters, and my older- not oldest- sister is named Addison Mae Comenzo. She's older than me but younger than Bree. She has long light brown hair and blue-green eyes. Sea green eyes, to be exact.

My oldest sister's name is Breeanna Rose Comenzo, also known as Bree. People call her Bree instead of Breeanna so they don't get their fingers cut off or punched in the face at six hundred miles an hour. She doesn't like to be called Breeanna, so we all call her Bree instead. Anyway, Bree has dark brown hair and brown eyes, and is the oldest out of the three of us. Well, the human sisters. Erin isn't human. Not exactly.

My other "sister"- Erin- we aren't related by blood in any way- because Erin is a cyborg, a robot made to resemble a human being. She has all of the human characterizes and qualities. She can feel emotions, but not physical pain. Let me elaborate if you are confused.

Dad originally had Erin as a smart-home computerized system that could protect the house in case if anything were to happen while we were away or something like that, but then he decided that after having Erin as a simple emoticon for the past sixteen years- she's been around since I was born- he decided to make her a cyborg. So no, Erin is not a Normo, either. Her full name is Erin Alexis Comenzo, and she has light, chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes. She is pretty. She's really smart, too, well, because after all, she is a computer/cyborg. Dad said that maybe he could allow Erin to go to school one day, but he's not too sure about that.

Erin said that she could wait for as long as she needs to. She actually likes helping around the house, helping our mother do chores or something like that. She's an extremely friendly person, always stopping to help someone in need. Although, don't let that extremely nice act fool you. Trust me on this. Erin can be extremely protective when she wants to be. She is like a second mother to us, too. She always makes sure that we're happy. It's kind of odd, since dad made her look eighteen years old, but we love her all the same.

Just a little bit of information on the term 'Normo'. Normos are what we- the people with bionics- call people _without_ bionic abilities. Here in the city of Regalia of what was used to be called Mission Creek, California over a thousand years ago- as well as the majority of the world, the bionic super humans, as well as most of the Government, call the people without bionics. Normos. A government official called them that one day accidentally during a press conference, and the name stuck after a while. So that's what the people with bionics- Addy, Bree, Erin and I, for instance- call the people without bionics now. Normos. Because they are normal human beings. It makes me feel bad because they're normal and less fortunate, but I quickly ignore that thought and push it out of my head. So instead of thinking about the Normos, I turn my attention to my family members.

"Good morning, mother, father, Addy, Bree, Erin." I say, lifting up the top of my box to inspect what is inside.

I smile. Pancakes, three squares of warm toast wrapped up in a good sized amount of aluminum foil to keep it fresh, a small thing of butter for the bread so it's not completely dry and almost tasteless, and scrambled eggs. My favorite.

"Good morning, Mia." Mom says, smiling. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a bun, and her smile can light up a room.

I smile warmly at my mother before picking up a triangle square of toast and eating it rather quickly, taking a sip of two precent milk to wash it down fully.

I smile at Bree, who smiles warmly back. After a minute or two, I decided to break the comfortable silence. I look over at Bree.

"I hit you with my pillow." I say, grinning cheekily.

"Yeah, I know you did. But then I threw it back at you." She says, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You did. And for that, Bree Rose Davenport, I hate you." I say, not even meaning it.

Bree just grins, because she knows that I don't mean it. "No you don't, Mia Grace Comenzo."

"You are right, Bree," I say, internally wincing at my full name. They know I don't like being called by my full name, much like Addy and Bree. Erin doesn't mind it as much. So I just nod my head instead of hitting her arm like I'm tempted to do, unable to keep up with this façade any longer. "I don't."

We eat our food in comfortable silence, occasionally making small talk with each other; dad boasting about his new inventions and mom also giving little tips to him on how to make a few of the devices run smoothly if there was a glitch in the programming, Addy and Bree talking about being excited for the Matching ceremony- a thing all people age seventeen are required to go to so they can see who they are spending the rest of their lives with, who they are marrying, to be exact- and Erin and I talk about how school is going and what we're doing in school. You know, you typically normal, happy, family type stuff.

Then, once we're all done eating food, we put all of our plates back into the slot where the food came out of, and then the little steel enforced door closes with a small whoosh of air. Next I hear the faint whirl of the conveyor belt and then a small plop and an almost nonexistent clatter, signaling that the used plates are going to be cleaned by the sanitizers that are located underground. Like magic. So that means mom doesn't have to do the dishes, which she's very happy about.

Addison sighs a few minutes and runs her hand through her long brown hair. Her eyes flick over to the digital clock before she turns to Bree and I. "Well, we should probably get to the air train now. It's coming in at least three minutes. I don't think we would want to be late for school by missing the air train."

I nod and hug my mother and my father and my sister, smiling. "I'll see you later, guys."

Addy and Bree say goodbye, grab their bags, and quickly pull their hair up into ponytails. Bree sighs and after a minute of thinking it over, let's her hair down. She doesn't normally like to have her hair up. She likes to have it down. Personally, I think her long brown hair looks nice down.

"Have a good day at school." Erin says, waving.

I smile at my older sister and I put my light blue hair tie on my wrist in case I want to put my hair up later. "Yeah, Erin, we will. Bye, everyone."

"Goodbye." My parents and Erin say at the same time.

"Bye guys." Addison and Bree say, and together Addison, Bree and I walk out the door.


	2. Air Trains

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey there, everyone. Thank you for the kind reviews and the favorites as well. Motivation for the win. This chapter was a little hard to write, and it's filler, but I got it down. So yeah, here is the next chapter of In The Year 3014. Hope you enjoy chapter two of ITY3014!**

**Replies:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: You, dude, are correct. I got the term 'Normos' from Mighty Med. :3 There will be many other small references from other books and TV shows, so keep your eyes peeled for them. And I don't know if you found the first chapter rushed/boring- I did- but that was just kind of a prologue, get to know the characters, who they are, what life is like in the future, etc. Thanks for the review. :D**

**PolarWolf13: Thank you! I, too, have always wondered what it was like in the future for Lab Rats, but now I have a wider imagination about it. Thanks for the review.**

**RissA15: Yep, everything is all formal and technological and stuff. Thanks for the review.**

**Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Mrs. Comenzo: "I will. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything you recognize. This story is based off of Matched by Ally Concide. She doesn't own Matched, either. All rights go to the author for making Matched. She's not trying to plagiarize Ally's work in ANY way. She only owns me, my husband, Erin, Addy, Mia and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy chapter two of In The Year 3014!"**

* * *

><p>Addy, Bree and I walk down the sidewalk, talking and laughing with each other.<p>

"…And then Samaria told Rey to sit his butt down and then they started cracking up." Addy finishes, and Bree grins.

"You can't be serious, Addy." Bree laughs.

"I _am_ serious." She says, laughing a bit as well. "Jackson Brewer said that it wasn't very funny."

Bree frowns. "Jack? Why Jack?"

"Bree, Jack is rumored to be Samaria's Match." I answer. "They haven't exactly gone to the Matching Ceremony yet, but it could happen."

"Really, now?" She asks, arcing an eyebrow.

When I nod, she sighs a little bit. "Mia…" She frowns, "since when did you start believing in those silly rumors?" Bree asks, an inquiring tone creeping into her voice.

"I don't believe the rumors," I say, shaking my head, "I'm just stating something I heard from Damian. It's not like I actually believe in those things."

"So why did you bring that up?" Addy asks, raising an eyebrow. I can hear teasing in her voice, see it in her eyes, so I ignore the teasing question with a roll of my eyes.

All the sudden, I am extremely nervous for my Matching Banquet, which is odd. My matching banquet is two weeks away. I have already picked out a pretty light blue dress that falls down to the floor and bright white high heels. Addison picked out a dark red dress with red high heels, and Bree picked out a dark green dress with green high heels.

I wonder who _my_ match will be.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the thought. I have nothing to be worried about. I hope the Society pairs me with someone that I know…

Once again, about a hundred names pop up into my head since I know about a hundred people- (being famous has its downsides as well as their perks)- but I ignore the thoughts again. I try to think about something other than my Matching Banquet, who my match would be.

For the rest of the way down the sidewalk, I think about nothing.

* * *

><p>We stand at a few feet away from the air train tracks, waiting for the bell that signals that the air train is coming, to ring.<p>

I hear three different pairs of footsteps come up to us, and Addison, Bree and I turn at the same time to see Adam, Marcus and Chase Davenport come up to us, their book-bags slung over their shoulders. They smile at us.

"Hi, Mia, Addy and Bree." Chase greets us politely, and his hazel eyes- bright, like miniature suns in the golden streams of warm sunlight that stretch down on us- rest on me quickly, a fleeting glance that seems to last for five minutes when in reality the gaze lasts for only about four or five or six seconds, before his hazel eyes break contact with my sky blue ones, his eyes moving over to Addy and Bree. "How was your morning?" He asks, the same politeness in his voice.

Addy smiles. "It was nice."

"It was good, but there was one thing bad about it."

Marcus frowns. "And what was wrong?"

"Mia threw a pillow at me." Bree says, playfully narrowing her eyes at me.

I just smile cheekily at her, and Adam and Marcus both laugh while Chase smiles.

Adam, Marcus and Chase are Addy, Bree and I's best friends. We six have been best friends ever since we could crawl. It also helped that our parents are friends as well. It's too bad the Government made it law for them to choose who you fall in love with, the Matching Ceremony. Maybe then, we could…

_No. Thinking like that is bad._ I chastise myself, mentally clamping an invisible steel hand on the thoughts that run through my head like there is a liquid- water, for instance- running through someone's fingers. _No no no no. You can't think these thoughts. You must trust the Society, the Government, to make the right choices. They make the right choices. They are always right._

So why do I feel so convinced that there is something brewing between Adam and Bree, Addison and Marcus, and Chase and I?

* * *

><p>Addy and Marcus and Bree and Adam walk away in opposite directions, breaking away from Chase and I and down the road a little bit, probably to talk privately, which the rest of us don't find suspicious. They can have their privacy if they want to. We all respect that. We do this all the time, move away from each other, but not too far away.<p>

I'm left alone with Chase, and I smile warmly at him. He bites his bottom lip and sticks his hands in his front jeans pockets. His eyes still reflect the sun, and I'm pretty sure my eyes reflect the crystal clear sky.

I break the silence after a minute. "So, Chase, how was _your_ morning_?"_

He smiles warmly. "It was good."

I raise an eyebrow as I read his thoughts, pausing to stare at him. "…Adam put his shirt inside out and backwards?"

Chase's smile turns into a smirk, just barely there. "Oh yeah. He totally did. Eddy had to show him how to put a shirt on properly. It took Adam at least two minutes to get it right."

I laugh gently, trying to hold back a smirk. Adam is so silly. "Wow."

"Mia, who do you think will be your Match?" He asks me suddenly, and I shrug.

"I don't know," I shake my head, mystified. "Maybe…" I bite my lip, trailing off. I have no answer to who will be my Match, so I stay silent.

Chase just nods. "Well, I'm sure you'll be matched with someone nice."

I can only nod. I suddenly feel awkward, but I have no idea why. This is Chase, my best friend, after all. I shouldn't be nervous around him, but for some reason I am.

* * *

><p>There is a ding from nearby, and that means the air train is coming.<p>

"Addy, Bree, Marcus, Adam, the air train is coming!" I call to my friends and my siblings, and I can see them turn towards us, and Addy and Bree grab Marcus's and Adam's arm and they zip over here in a blur of color and sound.

The air train slides to a stop in front of us, and we quickly walk up the metal steps, sliding into our seats. Addy, Marcus, Bree and Adam, in that order, sit in the four seats that face the window, and Chase and I sit next to each other, and there is a ding that indicates that the air train will be moving in less than a minute. That's to make sure that if anyone wants to come on now, they have time to board the air train.

We all wait patiently for the air train to start moving.

There is another soft ding, and the air train's doors slide shut. No one is on the air train except us six.

It will take about twenty six minutes to get from our street to the Inner City, where our school is located. I sink into my seat, smile at Chase, and then shut my eyes to catch up on some much needed sleep.


	3. What's A Soulmate?

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi there, everyone. I'm so, so very sorry for not updating in the past four days. I had some trouble writing this chapter, so it took about two days to write this chapter, because life got in the way, and my internet was down for the third and fourth days, because of my stupid father messing something up with the wires and causing the connection to glitch a lot, but oh well. Thanks for the reviews. I seriously hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. And do not worry, friends and uh, fangirls, Chia and Bradam and Maddy will happen, eventually. It might not happen soon, but it will. I promise. :3. Here is the next chapter of In The Year 3014. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Replies:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Ah yes, the glassy eyed, I-am-a-simple-minded-human-born-to-serve-the-new-Government-and-I-will-listen-to-the-Society-because-they're-always right kind of thing. Don't worry, my dear friend, that will all change, eventually. It might not happen right away, but I can assure you that it will, you'll have to wait. Painfully. Without spoilers from me. Hahaha. Not gonna give you any spoilers for now, AllAmericanSlurp. Patience is a bitch, ain't it, Slurp? …I'm evil, sue me. Or actually, don't. I'm just a fifteen year old girl. But in all seriousness, the Matching Ceremony won't happen until the next chapter. I want people to get a better idea of what life is like in the future. There is a Chia moment in here as well, so yay for that. But seriously though, don't worry, I promise everything will fall into place. You, ma'am, will just have to wait. :3**

**RissA15: Chia forever. :3 *High fives and then runs away, trying to dodge the onslaught of Chia fangirls that are sure to come after this chapter***

**Okay, while I'm safely inside my bunker, who wants to do the disclaimer for chapter three? How about you, Addison?**

**Addy: "Sure thing. As usual, Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything from the TV show Lab Rats you recognize. She just owns Mia, myself, Erin, her OC'S, etc. This story is based off of the Matched series by Ally Concide. She's not trying to copy the story, Matched, or its series, Crossed and Reached, in any way. This story, In The Year 3014, is just for entertainment purposes. Enjoy the third chapter of In The Year 3014!"**

* * *

><p>I step off the platform that the air train is connected to, sighing as rays of warm sunlight warms my blonde hair. Addy, Marcus, Bree, Adam, and Chase step down from the air train's platform as well.<p>

Without saying a word to each other for a whole minute and a half, we all walk down the sun baked cement street to our school, two in a row, Bree and I, Marcus and Adam, and Addison and Chase walk together, occasionally making small talk with each other.

We the mahogany wooden double doors. Students pass by us, both Normos and bionic super-humans alike, walking to their first class of the morning, either heading to the cafeteria for breakfast they missed, or to their lockers, or to their first classes. Our and their footsteps bounce across the smooth polished marble ground and echo around the walls, ceilings and the floors, re-vibrating slightly as well, sending a small tingle down my spine.

"So, what do you think Mrs. Williams will teach us today?" Marcus asks as he goes to his locker, one of the six located by the gym. Mrs. Williams is one of the Mathematics teacher in our school. Marcus and Bree go to that class first together.

Bree shrugs as she presses her hand against her locker, and brilliant cyan blue flashes for two seconds, and then her locker door swings open. Required Automatic Identification, or as we call it RAI. That's so no other student can get into your locker, just you.

"I don't know." She says easily, opening up her white backpack and deposing her lunch into her locker.

Marcus blows out a breath of air and purses his top and bottom lips together, a gesture of annoyance. "How much do you want to bet that Mrs. Williams is gonna make us sit there for five minutes, doing nothing, sitting there in complete silence until she's done talking about her personal, at home problems?"

Bree shudders at that. "Oh yeah, totally." She shuts her locker.

Chase looks over at me. "You ready to go to Old World History, Mia?" He asks me, and I sigh a bit, shrugging as well.

"Sure, yeah, I am, but still, Mrs. Diamond said that our lesson today would be a surprise."

Chase blinks, nodding. "What do you think that means?"

I shake my head, mystified. "No idea."

Addison sighs as she presses her hand on the scanner. "Well, at least you don't have gym class first period of the day. First period bionic gym class is good, but I'd rather have it fifth period or something. I go to Normo history after that, and I smell like a pair of Adam's socks." She gags for effect, making a face.

Now Adam grunts as he looks at my sister in annoyance, frowning a bit at the sock comment, but he doesn't mention it. "God dang it, are we doing heat/laser vision, blast wave, and plasma grenade target practice… _again_?"

When Addy nods, Adam face palms, and I blink.

"Aw man. Dang it," He mutters, sighing for a while and then pouting. From that action, he is oddly reminding me of a two year old boy or a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. "I hate all of those stupid activities! Especially laser vision practice. It's so freaking…" Adam trails off, unsure of how to complete that thought.

"Uh, boring." Marcus supplies instantly, shooting Adam a stern look that warns him not to swear in front of the smaller kids, who roam the halls in crisp white plainclothes, some kids excited to get to their classes, some moving sluggishly behind, eager to miss at least the first few seconds or the first few minutes of their first class. The smaller kids all vary in size, weight, eye color, skin color, hair color, ect. Some of the smaller kids have bionics, some do not. The smaller kids look a bit tired from having to be woken up at 7:40 AM. 8:00 AM is when school starts. Or, as our school calls them, The Year Nines. Also known as ninth graders, by the rest of us, the rest of the school, but not the teachers. They say the Year Nines, Tens, Elevens, and Twelves, but the students do not.

The Year Nines, or as we, the student body, call them, the ninth graders. They wear white plainclothes to signify what grade they are in, what grade we are all in. So there is white plainclothes for the ninth graders. The Year Tens are also known as the tenth graders, who wear dark green plainclothes. The Year Elevens are also known as the eleventh graders, who wear blue plainclothes. Addy, Marcus, Adam, Bree, Chase and I are Year Elevens, so we all are required to wear blue plainclothes, like the rest of our Year Eleven peers. And then there is the Year Twelves, who wear maroon colored clothes, but they are known as the twelfth graders. So that's what the student body calls them, and just the students. Ninth graders, ten graders, eleventh graders and twelfth graders.

"Yeah," Adam agrees readily, pulling me out of my thoughts, "it's very boring! I would think Mr. Collins would know that we know how to aim our heat vision, our plasma grenades, and our blast wave abilities by Year Eleven!

"So why do we have to perfect it? I mean, sure, I get that the younger kids haven't perfected it yet, because they are younger than the older kids like me and Addy, after all, but I have a good grade in the class," he pauses to take a breath before plowing on, continuing his unfinished rant/statement, "because, well, as everyone in Regalia- heck, even the whole entire world- knows, I was one of the first people to have heat vision, blast wave, and plasma grenades. I perfected it a long time ago."

And that's true, too. He did. Addy, Marcus and I did too.

Addy pats his shoulder as if to comfort him, and Adam pouts again, and he opens his mouth and he looks like he's about to speak again, but the warning bell rings shrilly, cutting his unspoken words off abruptly. His mouth shuts again and he sighs, annoyance flickering in his brown eyes, but he says nothing now.

Chase, Marcus, Addy and I wince as our bionic super hearing makes the noise so much worse, so much more painful. My ears ring for a few seconds, like someone is screaming in my ear. It hurts, to say the least.

After my ears don't ring like an explosion went off or a siren is screaming directly into my ear anymore, I- still in a slight daze from the loud ringing of the warning bell- say goodbye to my older sisters and Adam and Marcus, and Chase and I watch as Marcus and Bree walk down the West Hall at the same time to go down to mathematics class and we see them get swallowed up into the crowd, and then Chase and I watch together as Adam and Addy walk down the South Hall to go to bionic gym class- which is located in a completely different part of school from the Normo gym class, well away from the Normo gym class, which is located in the East Hall- leaving me and Chase standing in the hallway at the intersection of the North, East, South and West Hallways, and we watch for a few seconds as more students, all different ages and dressed in all different colored plainclothes, walk into their classes, leaving more room for people to be able to move around.

Chase smiles a bit at me as we walk down the North Hall together to our first class of the morning, Old World History.

We walk into the classroom and we move over to our glass lab tables, the one in the dead center of the room. Three rows of glass lab desks line parallel to the room, five in each row. They can seat two people at a time.

Chase and I, still standing up, place our thumbs on the clear glass lab table where a little hole for your thumb is supposed to go, and there is a sudden brilliant flash of cyan blue that momentarily lights up the room as the data table is processing our identities and going through our database, making sure we're who we say we are.

People who are bionic, can sometimes have the ability to shape-shift into anything, including animals and other human beings if they choose to. So it took a while for the scanners to get used to shape-shifting, to be able to detect if it's the real person or if someone was using the shape-shifting power to look like someone else.

Shape-shifting was a very tricky thing to detect on the scanners in the first few years bionic abilities were discovered. So now, our scanners are the most up to date processors in the entire world. So that means no one can shape-shift into someone else and press their thumbs onto the scanners, and everyone knows that the people with shape-shifting abilities can't go into another students'- or coworkers', for that matter- files and see private information on them. It has to be the exact person who is pressing their finger against the scanner. It's all very confusing, but it works.

Because, well, even though the person shape-shifted into you, the person can't get into your files. Say Addison shape-shifted into Bree, and Addison pressed her thumb- still as Bree- onto the scanner to try and access Bree's files, a silent alarm would go off and alert the Officials that someone was trying to break into another student/coworker/person's files. Then, once the Officials stormed into the room and found Addy, Addison would be forced to shape-shift back into herself, and then Addy would be arrested for attempting to break and enter into another person's files.

We wait for a few seconds before our micro-computers automatically flash and blink brightly at us as we both pull our thumbs away from the little indent in the table. The light blue holographic light blue screen pops up as well. I tap my name once, watching as the screen says _Welcome, Mia Comenzo._

I look up from my holographic screen to see more and more students- both bionic superhumans and Normos alike, (but mostly bionic super-humans)- all dressed in light blue plainclothes like Chase and I, all Year Elevens/eleventh graders walk into the classroom, shuffling to their own glass lab tables and, after processing their identities the same way Chase and I did a few seconds ago, sliding into the padded, comfortable, dark red lab stools. Their microcomputers pop up after two or three seconds, and the students all tap their names.

"So Chase," I say, looking over at my best friend in the entire world after a few seconds of silence, "what do you think Mrs. Diamond meant when she said today's lesson would be a surprise to us?"

Chase shrugs, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know, Mia. And I hate not knowing."

I nod, because it's true. I have known him since I was born, and Addy, Adam, Bree, Marcus, Chase and I grew up together. We all know basically everything about each other, and we don't need to read each other's files to know everything about each other.

"Do you think it will have to do anything with the word love, why or how people had the freedom to choose who they loved?" He asks me, and now it's my turn to shrug.

I think it over for a few seconds, but then I answer: "I'm not too sure. But you know what The Society says-"

Chase nods and joins me as we quote a Society quote that is known by everyone in Regalia and the rest of the cities across the country, "'The past is past, and should be treated as the past and nothing more. The future is now, and will always be.'" We quote at the same time, in the same ton of voice. That's the standard quote by the The Society, that everyone is required to know.

The Society controls what we are taught in school, too. They control a lot of things, some things I don't like, but I'm not going to complain, and never dare voice those thoughts. I'd probably be penalized if anyone ever found out I was verbally talking about how the Society's choices are inhumane, strange, unjust. I'd only loose my bionics for an hour because of who I am, but it would still suck.

I shake my head, and the thoughts clear from my head.

A few seconds later, every single student has came from the hallways and into the room. Everyone is present, but Mrs. Diamond isn't here yet.

I blink and stare at the doorway intensely as if that will somehow make Mrs. Diamond appear in the doorway, and about three and a half seconds later, Mrs. Diamond walks through the classroom door. She turns around and grabs the door handle and closes the door, and door swings shut with a soft thud. Mrs. Diamond walks toward her desk and sits down at the table, pressing her entire hand on the spot where her entire handprint is supposed to go.

Teachers are required to have their entire hand on the scanner, unlike the students, who have to only use their thumbprint for identification. Teachers have more security measures than the students do, which we all understand why they do. Files about new topics that we haven't learned year, grades for students, some personal information, etc.

Mrs. Diamond is a skinny Normo women with almond brown eyes and jet black hair that falls down to her shoulders. She has skin the color of ivory, and she has dimples when she smiles, and she teaches us about human emotions. Especially one specific human emotion. I'm- and I'm positive that I am not the only who is shocked- surprised that The Society even _permitted_ her to teach the Old World word to us, it's so forbidden.

A forbidden word that isn't supposed to be spoken, unless your Matched with someone or you are saying it to your family. But people we in the Old World were allowed to say it freely. They were allowed to say a lot of forbidden words back then. They were allowed a bunch of freedoms back then, but they had some order. We have prosperity.

A forbidden word that, if caught saying it to another person that is not your match or a member of your family, can be punishable. If your bionic, you lose your bionic abilities for a few hours. But if you aren't bionic, you are detained and forced to drop the class, and they have to wipe your mind of talking about the word with an invention that was developed by the Society, approved by the Government, which I personally find ridiculous. I'm sure I'm not alone on that, either.

A simple four letter word that can be dangerous for both Normos and bionic super-humans if used improperly.

Love.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class." Mrs. Diamond says, and there's a chorus of murmurs of 'good morning's, Mrs. Diamond,' from the other students and Chase and I.<p>

"What do guys you think a soulmate is?" She asks us as she quickly types something on her holographic computer, probably the attendance for the class. This is standard. She would ask us questions about love or different words to describe about how much you love someone, and what you think that word is, the definition.

When the class is dead silent, she looks at me, expecting an answer. I'm not sure why she looked at me specifically, but I decide to answer anyway.

"It's uh, it's kind of like a best friend, but more." I say after a few seconds of silence. I gain confidence and continue, not even thinking about what I'm saying. I just do.

"It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself- because they inspire you."

A hush falls over the classroom, and the other kids in Year Eleven are shocked, I can tell. Their eyes are wide. One boy has his mouth wide open, opening and shutting like a goldfish. That puts a small smile on my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Chase focused intently on me. Me, and me alone. That gives me some strength to continue my definition of what a soulmate is to me, and only me.

"A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them." I finish strongly.

Once again, the class goes dead silent once I finish what I think a soulmate is.

Then, all at once, everyone in the class start cheering, clapping. I blush a lot, feeling the heat spread to my neck and spread warmth throughout my body, warming me to my core. I try to hide the fact that I feel very proud of what I said.

Chase smiles brightly and nods at me, signaling his approval.

For the rest of the class period, he and I exchange looks and smile at each other every single time we look at each other.


	4. Matching Ceremony (Part one)

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter four of In The Year 3014. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! By the way, I am splitting up the Matching Ceremony into two separate parts. Okay, now since I cleared that up, it's shoutout/reply time!**

**Replies:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yep. Mrs. Dimond is very interesting indeed. :3**

**PolarWolf13: Life in the future for Lab Rats would be kinda cool but kinda scary because of S-1 and Krane, don't you think?**

**RissA15: Chia-er XD. That made me smile.**

**Marcus, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Marcus: "Sure. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything you recognize. She only owns Mia, Erin, Addy, her OCS, etc. This story, In The Year 3014 is based off of the Matched series by Ally Concide. Hope you enjoy this chapter!"**

**-PAGE BREAK-**

_N__ow that I've found the way to fly, which direction should I go into the night? My wings_ _aren't white or feathered; they're blue, made of blue silk,_ _which shudders in the wind and bends when I move—first in a circle, then in a line, finally in_ _a shape of my own invention. The black behind me_ _doesn't worry me; neither do the stars ahead._

I smile at myself, at the foolishness of my imagination. People cannot fly, though long before the Society, a thousand years ago, even before _that_ time, in the year _2014_ and not in the year _3014_, there were myths about those who could. I saw a painting of them once. White wings, blue sky, gold circles above their heads, eyes turned up in surprise as though they couldn't believe what the artist had painted them doing, couldn't believe that their feet didn't touch the ground. I believe they were called Angels.

Those stories weren't true. I know that. But tonight, it's easy to forget. The air train glides through the starry night so smoothly and my heart pounds so quickly that it feels as though I could soar into the sky at any moment.

"What are you smiling about?" Chase wonders as I smooth the folds of my blue silk dress down neat.

"Everything," I tell him, and it's true. I've waited so long for this: for my Match Banquet. Where I'll see, for the first time, the face of the boy who will be my Match. It will be the first time I hear his name.

I can't wait. As quickly as the air train moves, it still isn't fast enough. It hushes through the night, its sound a background for the low rain of our parents' voices, the lightning-quick beats of my heart.

Perhaps Chase can hear my heart pounding, too, because he asks, "Are you nervous?" In the seat next to him, Chase's friend named Alexander Ray, who has light brown hair and dark green eyes begins to tell my mother the story of his Match Banquet. It won't be long now until Chase and I have our own stories to tell.

"No," I say. But Chase is my best friend. He knows me too well.

"You are lying Mia," he teases. "You _are _nervous."

"Aren't you?" I ask, tilting my head.

"No, not me. I'm not nervous at all. I'm ready." He says it without hesitation, and I believe him. Xander is the kind of person who is sure about what he wants.

"It doesn't matter if you're nervous, Mia," he says, gentle now. "Almost ninety-three percent of those attending their Match Banquet exhibit some signs of nervousness."

"Did you memorize _all _of the official Matching material?"

"Almost," Chase says, grinning. He holds his hands out as if to say, _What did you expect, Mia? You know me._

The gesture makes me laugh, and besides, I memorized all of the material, too. It's easy to do when you read it so many times, when the decision is so important. "So you're in the minority," I say. "The seven percent who don't show any nerves at all."

"Of course," he agrees.

"How could you tell _I _was nervous?"

"Because you keep opening and closing _that_." Chase points to the golden object in my hands.

"I didn't know you had an artifact." A few treasures allowed one artifact each, they are hard to come by. Unless you had ancestors who took care to pass things along through the years.

"I didn't, until a few hours ago," I tell him. "Grandfather gave it to me for my birthday. It belonged to his mother."

"What's it called?" Chase asks, leaning over towards me, his eyes focused on the item in front of me. My face heats up a little bit at our close proximity and I smile at him a bit and Chase smiles back. I hope he can't see my blush. That would be embarrassing.

"A compact," I say. I like the name very much. Compact means small. I am small. I also like the way it sounds when you say it: _com-pact_. Saying the word makes a sound like the one the artifact itself makes when it snaps shut.

"What do the initials and numbers mean?"

"I'm not sure." I run my finger across the letters _ACM _and the numbers _1940 _carved across the golden surface. "But look," I tell him, popping the compact open to show him the inside: a little mirror, made of real glass, and a small hollow where the original owner once stored powder for her face, according to Grandfather. Now, I use it to hold the three emergency tablets that everyone carries—one green, one blue, one red.

"That's convenient," Chase says. He stretches out his arms in front of him and I notice that he has an artifact, too—a pair of shiny platinum cuff links. "Mr. Davenport lent me these, but you can't put anything in them. They're completely useless."

"They look nice, though." My gaze travels up to Chase's face, to his bright hazel eyes and spiky light brown hair above his dark suit and white shirt. He's always been handsome, even when we were little, but I've never seen him dressed up like this.

Boys don't have as much leeway in choosing clothes as girls do. One suit looks much like another. Still, they get to select the color of their shirts and cravats, and the quality of the material is much finer than the material used for plainclothes. "_You _look nice." The girl who finds out that he's her Match will be thrilled to love him forever.

"Nice?" Chase says, lifting his eyebrows. "That's all?"

I blush and he smiles at me playfully.

"Chase," his mother says next to him, amusement mingled with reproach in her voice.

"_You _look beautiful, Mia," Chase tells me, and I flush a little even though I've known Chase all my life. I _feel _beautiful, in this dress: sky blue, floating, full-skirted. The unaccustomed smoothness of silk against my skin makes me feel lithe and graceful.

Next to me, my mother and father each draw a breath as City Hall comes into view, lit up white and green and red and blue and sparkling with the special occasion lights that indicate a celebration is taking place. I can't see the marble stairs in front of the Hall yet, but I know that they will be polished and shining. Beautiful.

All my life I have waited to walk up those clean marble steps and through the doors of the Hall, a building I have seen from a distance but never entered.

I want to open the compact and check in the mirror to make sure I look my best. But I don't want to seem vain, so I sneak a glance at my face in its surface instead.

The rounded lid of the compact distorts my features a little, but it's still me. My bright blue eyes that reflect the sunlight. My long, light golden platinum blonde hair, which looks more golden in the compact than it does in real life. My straight small nose. My chin with a trace of a dimple like my grandfather's. All the outward characteristics that make me Mia Alison Comenzo, seventeen years old exactly on the date.

I turn the compact over in my hands, looking at how perfectly the two sides fit together. My Match is already coming together just as neatly, beginning with the fact that I am here tonight. Since my birthday falls on the fifteenth, the day the Banquet is held each month, I'd always _hoped _that I might be Matched on my actual birthday—but I knew it might not happen. You can be called up for your Banquet anytime during the year after you turn seventeen. When the notification came across the port two weeks ago that I would, indeed, be Matched on the day of my birthday, I could almost hear the clean _snap _of the pieces fitting into place, exactly as I've dreamed for so long.

Because although I haven't even had to wait a full day for my Match, in some ways I have waited all my life.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"Mia," my mother says, smiling at me. I blink and look up, startled. My parents stand up, ready to disembark. Chase stands, too, and straightens his sleeves. I hear him take a deep breath, and I smile to myself. Maybe he is a little nervous after all.

"Here we go," he says to me. His smile is so kind and good; I'm glad we were called up the same month, March. Adam and Bree will go in April, and Addy and Marcus will go in May. We six have shared so much of childhood with each other, it seems we should share the end of it, too.

I smile back at him and give him the best greeting we have in the Society. "I wish you optimal Matching results, Chasey," I tell Chase, and he nods his head.

"You too, Mia," he says, smiling even brighter than before.

As we step off the air train and walk toward City Hall, my parents each link an arm through mine. I am surrounded, as I always have been, by their love.

It is only the three of us tonight. My sisters, Addy, Erin and Bree can't come because they aren't getting Matched tonight. It's against the rules for anyone to go to someone else's first Matching Banquet and not your own, and Erin can't come to the Match Banquet because she is under seventeen and is a cyborg as well, too young to attend and cyborgs don't get Matched until the age of nineteen. The first one you attend is always your own. I, however, will be able to attend Erin's banquet because I will already be Matched with someone. I smile to myself, wondering what Erin's Match will be like. In just three years I will find out.

But tonight is _my _night.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

It is easy to identify those of us being Matched; not only are we younger than all of the others there, but we also float along in beautiful dresses and tailored suits while our parents and older siblings walk around in plainclothes, a background against which we bloom. The City Officials smile proudly at us, and my heart swells as we enter the Rotunda.

In addition to Chase, who waves good-bye to me as he crosses the room to his seating area, I see another girl I know named Samantha. She picked the bright red dress. It is a good choice for her, because she is beautiful enough that standing out works in her favor. She looks worried, however, and she keeps twisting her artifact, a jeweled red bracelet. I am a little surprised to see Samantha there. I would have picked her for a Single.

"Look at this china," my father says as we find our place at the Banquet tables. "It reminds me of the Wedgwood pieces we found last year…"

My mother looks at me and rolls her eyes in amusement. Even at the Match Banquet, my father can't stop himself from noticing these things. My father spends months working in old neighborhoods that are being restored and turned into new Boroughs for public use. He sifts through the relics of a society that is not as far in the past as it seems. Right now, for example, he is working on a particularly interesting Restoration project: an old library. He sorts out the things the Society has marked as valuable from the things that are not.

But then I have to laugh because my mother can't help but comment on the flowers, since they fall in _her _area of expertise as an Arboretum worker. "Oh, Mia! Look at the centerpieces. Lilies." She squeezes my hand.

"Please be seated," an Official tells us from the podium. "Dinner is about to be served." It's almost comical how quickly we all take our seats. Because we might admire the china and the flowers, and we might be here for our Matches, but we also can't wait to taste the amazing food that is sure to please everyone.

"They say this dinner is always wasted on the Matchees," a jovial-looking man sitting across from us says, smiling around our table. "So excited they can't eat a bite." And it's true; one of the girls sitting farther down the table has flecks of nervousness in her brown eyes, wearing a pink dress, stares at her plate, touching nothing on her plate.

I don't seem to have this problem, however. Though I don't gorge myself, I can eat some of everything—the roasted vegetables, the savory meat, the crisp greens, the warm soup, and creamy cheese. The warm light bread. The meal seems like a dance, as though this is a ball as well as a banquet. The waiters slide the plates in front of us with graceful hands; the food, wearing herbs and garnishes, is as dressed up as we are. We lift the white napkins, the silver forks, the shining crystal goblets as if in time to music.

My father smiles happily as a server with black hair and green eyes sets a piece of chocolate cake with fresh cream before him at the end of the meal. "_Wonderful," _he whispers, so softly that only my mother and I can hear him.

My mother laughs a little at him, teasing him, and he reaches for her hand.

I understand his enthusiasm when I take a bite of the cake, which is rich but not overwhelming, deep and dark and flavorful. It is the best thing I have eaten since the traditional dinner at Winter Holiday, months ago. I wish Erin and Addy and Bree could have some cake, and for a minute I think about saving some of mine for my three older sisters. But there is no way to take it back to him. It wouldn't fit in my compact. It would be bad form to hide it away in my mother's purse even if she would agree, and she won't. My mother doesn't break the rules, even if she did help create bionic abilities with my father and Mr. Davenport.

I can't save it for later. It is now, or never.

I have just popped the last bite in my mouth when the announcer says, "We are ready to announce the Matches."

I swallow in surprise, and for a second, I feel an unexpected surge of anger: I didn't get to savor my last bite of cake.

"Samantha Abbey."

Samantha twists her bracelet furiously as she stands, waiting to see the face flash on the screen. She is careful to hold her hands low, though, so that the boy seeing her in another City Hall somewhere will only see the beautiful blond girl and not her worried hands, twisting and turning that bracelet.

It is strange how we hold on to the pieces of the past while we wait for our futures.

There is a system, of course, to the Matching. In City Halls across the country, all filled with people, the Matches are announced in alphabetical order according to the girls' last names. I feel slightly sorry for the boys, who have no idea when their names will be called, when they must stand for girls in other City Halls to receive them as Matches. Since my last name is Comenzo, I will be somewhere in the beginning. The beginning. I will get to know my Match earlier than some of the girls. I feel nervous, but relieved. I won't be the last one to know my Match.

The screen flashes with the face of a boy, blond and handsome. He smiles as he sees Lea's face on the screen where he is, and she smiles, too.

Joseph Carlton, the announcer says. "Samantha Abbey, you have been matched with Joseph Carlton.

The hostess presiding over the Banquet brings Samantha a small silver box; the same thing happens to Joseph Carlton on the screen. When Samantha sits down, she looks at the silver box longingly, as though she wishes she could open it right away. I don't blame her. Inside the box is a microcard with background information about her Match. We all receive them. Later, the boxes will be used to hold the rings for the Marriage Contract.

The screen flashes back to the default picture: a boy and a girl, smiling at each other, with glimmering lights and a white-coated Official in the background. Although the Society times the Matching to be as efficient as possible, there are still moments when the screen goes back to this picture, which means that we all wait while something happens somewhere else. It's so complicated—the Matching—and I am again reminded of the intricate steps of the dances they used to do long ago. This dance, however, is one that the Society alone can choreograph now.

The picture shimmers away.

The announcer calls another name; another girl in a forest colored green dress stands up.

Soon, more and more people at the Banquet have little silver boxes. Some people set them on the white tablecloths in front of them, but most hold the boxes carefully, unwilling to let their futures out of their hands so soon after receiving them.

I don't see any other girls wearing the sky blue dress. I don't mind. I like the idea that, for one night, I don't look like everyone else.

I wait, holding my compact in one hand and my mother's hand in the other. Her palm feels sweaty. For the first time, I realize that she and my father are nervous, too.

"Mia Alison Comenzo."

It is my turn.

I stand up, letting go of my mother's hand, and turn toward the screen. I feel my heart pounding and I am tempted to twist my hands the way Lea did, but I hold perfectly still with my chin up and my blue eyes on the screen. I watch and wait, determined that the girl my Match will see on the screen in his City Hall somewhere out there in Society will be poised and calm and lovely, the very best image of Mia Alison Comenzo that I can present.

But nothing happens.

I stand and look at the screen, and, as the seconds that seem to stretch into minutes go by, it is all I can do to stay still, all I can do to keep smiling. Whispers start around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mother move her hand as if to take mine again, but then she pulls it back.

A girl in a sky blue dress stands waiting, heart pounding. Me.

The screen is dark, and it stays dark for a long time.

That can only mean one thing.


	5. Matching Ceremony (Part two)

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey there, guys! I'm back with Chapter Five of In The Year 3014. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like a week and two days or something like that, it's just that I was grounded and my mom and dad took away my IPad for a week, so I couldn't update this story without my IPad, but I am back now, and that is all that matters. I hope you enjoy this chapter! But first, it's shoutout time!**

**Replies:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and then the extremely late update and stuff like that, Slurp. O_o. I am evil! I am sorry, but at the same time, I am not even sorry about that. :3 Here is your update that you've been waiting for, Slurp! :3**

**PolarWolf13: Thank you for the nice review, dude! Here is today's update!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Don't worry, you'll see who Mia's Match is now! :3**

**RissA15: Here is your update! Hope you enjoy :3. *Runs away from the Chia fangirls that are sure to come after this chapter***

**Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer for chapter five of In The Year 3014? Adam?**

**Adam: "Sure thing, Mia-Teresa-Davenport. Okay guys, here's the deal. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything from Lab Rats, just her OCs and everything you don't recognize. This story/fanfiction is based off of the Matched series by Ally Concide. She only owns Mia, Addy, and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy this chapter!"**

**-PAGE BREAK-**

The whispers rise soft around me like birds beating their wings under the dome of City Hall.

"Your Match is here this evening," the hostess says, smiling warmly at me. The people around me smile as well, and their murmurs become louder and louder, no longer like birds beating their wings. Our Society is so vast, our Cities so many, that the odds of your perfect Match being someone in your own City are minuscule. It's been many years since such a thing happened here.

These thoughts tumble in my mind, and I close my eyes briefly as I realize what this means, not in abstract, but for me, the girl in the sky blue dress. _I_ _might know my Match. _He might be someone who goes to the same Second School that I do, someone I see every day, someone that I know, someone that is bionic or a Normo, someone—

"Chase Jonathan Davenport."

My heart skips a beat and then pounds furiously in my chest until that is all I can hear for a few seconds.

At his table, Chase stands up. A sea of watching faces and white tablecloths, of glinting crystal glasses and shining silver boxes stretches between us.

I can't believe it.

Chase is _my_ Match.

This is a dream. People turn their eyes on me and on the handsome boy in the dark suit and blue cravat. It doesn't feel real until Chase smiles at me. I think, _I_ _know that smile_, and suddenly I'm smiling, too, and the rush of applause and smell of the lilies fully convince me that this is actually happening, that what is happening is real. Dreams don't smell or sound as strong as this. I break protocol a bit to give Chase a tiny wave, and his smile widens, lighting up the whole room.

The hostess says, "You may all take your seats now." She sounds glad that we are so happy; of course, we should be. Chase and I have been friends forever. We are one of the world's first bionic super humans. We have always taken care of each other. Our friendship has lasted since we've been babies, and our friendship is probably one of the stronger ties in Regalia, and has never been broken or plagued by anything that could harm our strong friendship ties. We _are _each other's best Match, after all.

When she brings me the silver box, I hold it carefully. But I already know much of what is inside.

Not only do Chase and I go to the same school, we also live on the same street; we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I don't need the microcard to show me pictures of Chase as a child because I have plenty of them in my mind. I don't need to download a list of favorites to memorize because I already know them. His favorite color: blue. Favorite leisure activity: swimming and studying for classes. Favorite recreation activity: video games and hanging out with me, Addy, Bree, and Erin.

_"Congratulations, Mia," _my father whispers to me, his expression relieved. My mother says nothing, but she beams with delight and embraces me tightly. Behind her, another girl stands up, watching the screen intently.

The man sitting next to my father whispers, "What a piece of luck for your family. You don't have to trust her future to someone you know nothing about."

I'm surprised by the unhappy edge to his tone; the way his comment seems to be right on the verge of insubordination. His daughter, the nervous one wearing the pink dress, hears it, too; she looks uncomfortable and shifts slightly in her seat.

I don't recognize her. She must go to one of the other Second Schools in our City.

I try to sneak another glance at Chase, my _Match_, but there are too many people in my way and I can't see him completely, even with my enhanced sight.

As the night goes on, other girls take their turns standing up, all dressed different colored dresses and different hair colors and different eye colors. The screen lights up for each of them. No one else has a dark screen. I am the only one.

Before we leave, the hostess of the Match Banquet asks Chase and me and our families to step aside and speak with her.

"This is an unusual situation," she says, but she corrects herself immediately. "Not unusual. Excuse me. It is merely uncommon within the Society." She smiles at both of us. "Since you already know each other, things will proceed differently for you. You will know much of the initial information about each other." She gestures at our silver boxes with a nod of her head. "There are a few new courtship guidelines included on your microcards, so you should familiarize yourselves with those when you have an opportunity."

"We'll read them tonight, ma'am," Chase promises sincerely. I try to keep from rolling my eyes in amusement because he sounds exactly the way he does when a teacher gives him a learning assignment. He'll read the new guidelines and memorize them, as he read and memorized the official Matching material. And then I flush again, as a paragraph from that material flashes across my mind:

_If you choose to be Matched, your Marriage Contract will take place when you are twenty one. Studies have shown that the fertility of both men_ _and women peaks at the age of twenty four. Bionic super humans are able have children a little bit younger, at the age of twenty two or twenty three years of age. The Matching System has been constructed to_ _allow those who Match to have their children near_ _this age—providing for the highest likelihood of healthy offspring._

Chase and I will share a Marriage Contract. _We will have children together_.

_Children_. _Together_.

I don't have to spend the next few years learning everything about him because I already know him, almost as well as I know myself.

The tiny feeling of loss deep within my heart surprises me. My peers will spend the next few days swooning over pictures of their Matches, bragging about them during meal hour at school and in classes at school, waiting for more and more bits of information to be revealed. Anticipating their first meeting, their second meeting, and so on. That mystery does not exist for Chase and me. I won't wonder what he is like or daydream about our first meeting.

But then Chase looks at me and asks, "What are you thinking about?" and I answer, "That we are very lucky," and I mean it. There is still much to discover. Until now, I have only known Chase as a friend, a best friend. Now he is my Match.

The hostess corrects me gently. "Not lucky, Mia. There is no luck in the Society." I nod.

_Of course_. I should know better than to use such an archaic, inaccurate term. There's only probability now. How likely something is to occur, or how unlikely.

The hostess speaks again. "It has been a busy evening, and it's getting late. You can read the courtship guidelines later, another day. There's plenty of time."

She's right. That's what the Society has given us: time. We live longer and better than any other citizens in the history of the world. And it's thanks in large part to the Matching System, which produces physically and emotionally healthy offspring.

And I'm a part of it all.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

My parents and the Davenport's can't stop exclaiming over how wonderful this all is, and as we walk down the steps of City Hall together, Chase leans over close to me and says, "You'd think they'd arranged everything themselves."

"I can't believe it," I say, and I feel opulent and a little giddy. I can't believe that this is me, wearing a beautiful blue dress, holding gold in one hand and silver in the other, walking next to my best friend. My Match.

"I can," Chase says, teasing me. "In fact, I knew all along. That's why _I _wasn't nervous." I tease him back. "I knew, too. That's why I _was_."

We're laughing so much that when the air train pulls up neither of us notice for a moment, and then there _is _a brief moment of awkwardness as Chase holds out his hand to help me climb aboard. "Here," he says, his voice serious. For a moment, I don't know what to do. There is something new in touching each other now, and my hands are full.

Then Chase wraps his hand around mine, pulling me onto the train with him.

"Thank you, Chase," I say as the doors close behind us.

"Any time, Mia," he says. He does not let go of my hand; the little silver box I hold creates a barrier between us even as another one breaks. We have not held hands like this since we were children. In doing that tonight, we move across the invisible divide that separates friendship from something more.

I feel a tingle along my arm; to be touched, by my Match, is a luxury that the other Matchees at Banquets tonight do not share.

The air train carries us away from the sparkling, now icy-white, pretty lights of City Hall toward the softer yellow porch lights and streetlights of the Boroughs.

As the streets flash past on our way home to Mapletree Borough, I glance over at Chase. The gold of the lights outside isn't too similar to the color of his hair, but it makes his hair lighter than it usually is, and his face is handsome and confident and good. And familiar, for the most part. If you've always known how to look at someone, it's strange when that directive changes. Chase has always been someone I could not have, and I have been the same for him.

Now everything is different.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

My cyborg sister, Erin, waits for us on the front porch. When we tell her about the Banquet, she can't believe the news. "You're Matched with _Chase Davenport_? I already know the person you're going to marry? That's so strange."

Addy and Bree are asleep, and have been for an hour and a half, according to Erin. I nod and decide that I will tell them about my Matching Ceremony tomorrow during breakfast and on the way to the air train and during school.

"You're the one who's strange." I tease her, and she dodges me as I pretend to grab her with my super speed. She quickly ducks away from my hands and straightens her shirt. "Who knows. Maybe your Match lives right on this street, too. Maybe it's—

Erin covers her ears and her face heats up a bit. "Don't say it. Don't say it—"

"Eddy," I say, and she turns away, pretending that she didn't hear me. Eddy lives with the Davenports. He is cyborg, like Erin. He and Erin have been best friends since they were two years old, according to my mom and dad.

"Mia," my mother says disapprovingly, glancing around to make sure that no one heard. But I just internally sigh. We are not supposed to disparage other members of our street and our community. Mapletree Borough is known for being tight-knit and exemplary in this way.

_No thanks to Erin_, I think to myself.

"I'm teasing, Mom." I know she can't stay mad at me. Not on the night of my Match Banquet, when she has been reminded of how quickly I am growing up.

"Come inside," my father says. "It's almost curfew. We can talk about everything tomorrow."

"Was there cake?" Erin asks as my father opens the door. They all look back at me, waiting.

I don't move. I don't want to go inside yet.

If I do, that means that this night is coming to an end, and I don't want that. I don't want to take off the pretty blue dress and go back to my plainclothes; I don't want to return to the usual days, which are good, but nothing special like this. "I'll come in soon. Just a few minutes more."

"Don't be long," my father says gently. He doesn't want me to break curfew. It is the City's curfew, not his, and I understand.

"I won't," I promise.

I sit down on the steps of my house, careful, of course, of my borrowed blue dress. I glance down at the folds of the beautiful material. It does not belong to me, but this evening does, this time that is dark and bright and full of both the unexpected and the familiar. I look out into the new spring night and turn my face to the stars.

I don't linger outside for long because tomorrow, Saturday, is a busy day. I need to train to keep my bionic abilities sharp, and I need to go on the mission simulator with Addy and Bree in the morning. Adam and Marcus are coming over to train with us as well, like they always do.

And Chase will be there.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Back in my bedroom, I shake the tablets out of the little hollow in the base of the compact. Then I count—one, two, three; blue, green, red—as I slide the tablets back into their usual metal cylinder.

I know what the blue and green tablets do. I don't know anyone who knows for certain what the red tablet does. There have been rumors about it for years. Some rumors I don't think are appropriate to talk about with anyone.

I climb into bed and push away thoughts of the red tablet, and I slip into a peaceful sleep. For the first time in my life, I'm allowed to dream of my Match, of Chase.


End file.
